Luke can WALTZ & Lorelai Can Feel It
by NicoleMack
Summary: What exactly was going through Lorelai's mind while she experienced her first dance with Luke? A descriptive piece on the scene from Last Week Fights, This Week Tights. Chapter 2: A companion piece focusing on Luke's thoughts and feelings.
1. Luke Can WALTZ

_Luke_ Can _Waltz_

Summary: What exactly was going through Lorelai's mind while she experienced her first dance with Luke? A descriptive piece on the scene from "Last Week Fights, This Week Tights".

Disclaimer: I do not own any dialogue, nor the characters seen in Gilmore Girls. They all belong to Amy and co. who are really the better ones to be owning them, since they have access to actually MAKE the show. Me? No money, no cameras, no personal contact with Lauren, or Scott (dammit!) or anyone else necessary that makes this show as great as it is.

---

"You wanna dance?"

She heard the words, she saw his mouth moving, but her brain was still struggling to believe it was true. Had Luke actually just asked her to dance?

"_Really?_"

"Yeah," he responded simply.

"Umm, you said before you don't dance," she replied, all the while wondering how on earth she had ended up here, like this, with _Luke._ She still didn't believe it was actually going to happen. She figured something would happen, he'd burst out laughing, admitting he had no idea how to dance and how stupid was she to fall for it, or the phone would ring with some drama to deal with somewhere, or..

"Well I'm a compulsive liar."

She shook her head. _Wha_? _So he can dance, but he doesn't want to? Wait, that Crazy Carrie person was the one asking before. Ok, so he was lying to her, but he's not lying now, right? _

"Umm, ok yeah, let's dance." Oh my god, I'm going to dance with Luke. _Oh my GOD!_ _Ok, don't burst out laughing, do NOT laugh_. _He will kill you_. He offered her his hand, and it took a millisecond to realise she was supposed to take it. _Oh god, there's no way I'm gonna get through all of this without laughing. Come on Lorelai, suck it up._ He was taking her other hand, and sliding his right arm around her waist. _Ooh, that tickles._ She was practically biting her lip to prevent the giggles from escaping, but then he started the simple waltz steps, and any thoughts of laughter flew from her mind.

It came as a total surprise that he knew what he was doing. He was certainly no Gene Kelly, but he was putting the right feet in the right place and he was swaying in rhythm to the music, and that's all a girl could really ask for. _Concentrate Lorelai, you can't be the one to screw this up, watch his toes!_ She focused on adjusting her posture, settling her hand on his shoulder, getting comfortable. She couldn't believe how nice this felt. She was beginning to wish that the song would never end, and they could just keep dancing all night. It felt so natural, so intimate. She bit her lip then to keep from laughing at herself for thinking of that word to describe Luke.

She watched her feet for a second to make sure she was doing the right steps, and then looked up to find Luke staring straight at her. He wasn't smiling, but he looked happy, content. She couldn't hold his gaze and looked up, a smile breaking out on her face once again, one which he instantly returned. _Oh thank god, he thinks this is funny too._ She checked her feet again, and then looked at him. The smile was gone, but that gleam in his eye was still there, and he was giving her his full attention. She wondered if he even knew anymore that there were other people on the dance floor with them. It seemed like he was only interested in her, the person in his arms. She felt a tingling sensation flowing through her body, and for some reason she suddenly felt shy. She wanted to move closer, she wanted to feel his arm around her, not just settled lightly on her waist, she wanted to put her head on his shoulder.

But what would he think? Was that too much for a friend to do? Would he freak out and ask her what she was doing? She glanced up at him again, and the look in his eyes urged her forward, taking that tiny step closer until her body was pressed against his, and her arm was curved around his shoulder. She felt him adjusting his hand, sliding it further around her waist until he was holding her tightly against him.

She couldn't look at him, but she wanted to so desperately. She glanced around, trying to avoid his eyes, but she couldn't manage it for long. She glanced up and found him staring right at her. She couldn't describe the look on his face, but it was one that was vaguely familiar to her. She had never seen it on _his_ face before, but she remembered seeing that look in Max's eyes once. Somehow, it was so much more meaningful on Luke's face. Somehow, it made her feel like she was the only woman on the planet. Somehow, she knew she wanted to see him look at her that way for the rest of her life.

They shared a smile and he averted his gaze. She felt slightly disappointed that he hadn't leaned forward to kiss her. It would have been so easy, so natural. They were so close, barely inches away from one another, and it would have taken only the slightest of movements to connect his lips with her own. She leaned in closer, her cheek beside his, and breathed in deeply. _God he smells good._ Slowly, she tilted her head down until her chin was resting on his shoulder. There was the tingling again. She breathed him in, wishing for the second time that this dance would never end.

Who knew Luke could be so romantic?

The end.  
  
---  
Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts! I have watched this scene so many times, and still can't get over how much Lauren conveyed through her facial expressions. This was just my way of explaining all of it, but I think the saying 'a picture is worth a thousand words' is so true. I only got a miniscule amount down, compared to how well she acted that scene out.


	2. Lorelai Can Feel It

Lorelai Can Feel It 

Asking her to dance was one of the tougher things I'd said over the past few days. It had taken more courage than asking her to the wedding had. And naturally, it was met with a little more resistance. Actually, I think it was more surprise and disbelief than any sort of unwillingness to participate. I admit, under any other circumstance, I'd probably reply with a flat out 'No' if asked to step onto a dance floor, but this was more than me asking her to dance. This was me, Luke Danes, telling Lorelai Gilmore how I felt.

I would probably never admit this out loud, but I had learnt a lot from the book I invested in. Not only had it made me realise Lorelai was who I wanted, it had also made me realise I had to do something about it. After years of sitting back, waiting for a chance, hoping something would happen, it made me realise that the only way I would ever get what I wanted was to swallow my inhibitions and ask.

So here I was at my sister's wedding, asking her to dance. It took a minor amount of convincing, letting her know that I don't dance with just anyone, and then I held my hand out, and I was leading her onto the dance floor and pulling her closer and leading her in the simple waltz steps. The experience was completely overwhelming. I could feel the softness of her hand in mine, the curve of her back and the flimsy material of her dress under the fingers of my right hand. It took a hell of a lot of restraint to not pull her body against mine. It was a rare moment, the two of us sharing so much contact. I could count on one hand the number of times we had exchanged a friendly hug. Of course, much of that was my own doing. I knew that there had been countless opportunities for a comforting embrace, but most of the time (and by that, I mean when she wasn't actually in tears) I consciously kept my distance, afraid that if I held her, I'd never be able to let go.

I was surprised at how easily we moved together. Granted, we both fell victim to the urge to look at our feet, but we kept in rhythm with the music, no toes were crushed and we quickly felt relaxed enough to actually enjoy it. In the few minutes the song lasted, I think I looked away from her face a grand total of two times. Once, to make sure my feet weren't about to encroach on hers, and the second was when she held my gaze long enough to make me blush.

If anyone ever questions how true that statement is, I'll lie through my teeth.

It was during that moment that I thought my message was beginning to become clear to her. I knew she was avoiding my eyes as much as she could, seeing as I had them trained on her face. But she was mesmerising. I loved seeing her from this new perspective, as a woman in the romantic sense, as opposed to the sometimes annoying, always kidding, always innocently flirting friend. I knew she was more complex than I had ever expected, that there were sides to Lorelai Gilmore that I had only ever dreamed of, and hoped one day to experience in reality. I knew she was easily excitable, high on coffee ninety-five per cent of her waking hours. I knew she was a wonderful mother, a committed friend. But could she be quiet, gentle, content? Could she be happy with what I had to offer?

With those thoughts running through my head, I unconsciously pulled her closer and was then surprised when she was suddenly pressed against me. How was it possible to feel instantly comfortable holding her in my arms, when Rachel had always seemed just a little too tall, Nicole too tiny. How could Lorelai manage to fit so perfectly? I stared at her willing her to look at me, to let me know what she was thinking when she finally raised her eyes to meet mine. I saw confusion, surprise, and then she was returning my smile. My own smile grew wider, relief washing over me while I continued to turn her around the floor. She lowered her head to my shoulder, and I tightened my arm around her, secure with the knowledge that she was welcoming my advances.

I knew that I had passed up a perfect opportunity to kiss her, to leave no doubt in her mind as to my intentions, but I wasn't ready for that yet. I was almost overwhelmed with the evening's occurrences already, and I didn't want to push her too much, too quickly. Having watched from the sidelines for so many years, I knew exactly what not to do. I knew what was too much. I knew what would send her running for the hills. She had confided her fears to me so often, I had managed to memorize, and even categorize the list. So now, when it was my chance to be that person, I could call them to mind quickly, before I did or said anything rash. I grinned to myself, realizing that with this knowledge, I had an unfair advantage over 99.9 per cent of the male population.

And for that, I was thankful.

The End.

Author's Note: This story came about due to a few requests for Luke's side of the dance scene. Hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know, I love to get feedback from you guys!


End file.
